


Peace sounded fun, but...

by Ranshiinsitha



Series: Demon Dynamics [2]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Angst, Blood, Blow Job, Corporal Punishment, Demon Sex, Double Penetration, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Food Play, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Porn With Plot, Punishment, Rimming, Sibling Rivalry, Threesome, Violence, Violent Sex, demon incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-08-08 05:36:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7745293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ranshiinsitha/pseuds/Ranshiinsitha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>•••Sequel to "Another Demon Would Understand"•••<br/>Mephisto discovers Amaimon had been quenching his needs with Lucifer and decides to retaliate; or maybe not.</p><p>I recommend reading ADWU before reading this!!, it will make way more sense. Also not spoiler free, manga readers oriented, if you're reading the manga and haven't gotten to the Illuminati arc please stop reading before complaining about spoilers.</p><p>No beta reading so if you see something that makes no sense or grammar mistakes *KINDLY* point it out. </p><p>• Warning!!!!: This will contain violence, and you might not like it if you're expecting fluff, although I'll try to include some.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mistake paid in blood

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, smut as a starter! Yey, well, if you're here you were looking for that weren't you? You naughty thing you.
> 
> Mephisto is a bit of a sadist in here; we all know he's not very kind to his little brother in the manga right? Decided to recreate that a bit but with a small twist, don't worry, it'll get "cute" soon for the shippers out there.
> 
> The chapter is short because due to real life events I sadly can't make a longer and better one atm.

Amaimon gasped for air in a desperate way, unable to take any more of Samael's merciless fucking.  
The way his brother's body had him crushed against the desk's ebony surface as he plunged into his smaller self was already more painful than it was pleasurable and Amaimon's tear stained face contorted into pain and agony just wishing for his brother to cum already and stop crushing his chest and lungs; but the demon's vicious snarling and thrusting didn't make it look like this was about to stop any time soon and the green haired one could only cry and regret his own stupidity.  
He would scratch at the desk but his brother's hands had his own in a furious grip, so hard that Amaimon felt his wrists would snap at any moment, and knowing his brother he wouldn't miss the chance if the idea crossed his mind.

“Painful, isn't it?” The King of Time grunted against Amaimon's nape as his brother's entrance squeezed his cock; fluids leaking each time he pulled out, running down Amaimon's thighs nastily.  
The younger one answered with a sob that was more of a plea for mercy and an apology than anything else. If he did know this would end up this way maybe he would've been able to fight his boredom and be more rational, even in heat; but yet once again he was in trouble for not thinking.

“I can't stand the smell” Samael growled and straightened up to continue fucking his brother who instantly inhaled as hard as he was able to; feeling his lungs and even stomach burn painfully as he filled them with oxygen once more, as his dry throat made it impossible for him to breathe comfortably. The sharp claws found their way right inside the base of Amaimon's tail and the unparalleled scream of raw agony echoed in the office, sensitive flesh stabbed mercilessly; Mephisto's face contorted in a sadistic but at the same time condescending smile; perhaps he had gone too far with his punishment already and it would be nice to stop before his brother's vessel couldn't handle it any longer.

And so he did, not caring about coming, because only God knows how many times he had done it already in this session; he pulled out and licked his brother's blood off his fingers as he walked away, leaving the other one clinging to his life for all that it was worth.

“So distasteful.” Mephisto sounded severe; and seriously pissed off as he stopped in his tracks and stared at a random spot in the room, as if pondering what to say next.

Amaimon knew he screwed up and now he was unable to even get off his brother's messed up desk. His legs dangled from the edge, not even touching the floor and he was barely able to feel his arms; the weight of his own body was enough to make it hard to breathe for him, and his throat, completely dry, shut close more often than not. At this point Amaimon just listened.

“Mating with the enemy. Should I be proud of you, Otouto? For such a sinful feat?” The smirk that Mephisto had in his face as he turned on his heel to face Amaimon once more faded into a snarl, a fang popping out.

“I admit I might have gone too far with this, and showed you a part of me that you....might not have expected” 

Mephisto snapped his fingers and everything that was scattered around the floor returned to its previous place and his bath robe appeared on him in a cloud of pink smoke.

“But I'm not that bad, right?” He smiled at his brother, and walked towards him deciding that he'd better shower Amaimon as well before they could sit down and have a very needed talk. (If Amaimon was even able to sit).

Instinctively, he tried to cling to Mephisto as he cradled him in his arms, but his own were too weak, so until he was recovered, Amaimon just allowed his brother to carry him to the bathroom.

“Oi, Amaimon” Mephisto snapped his fingers trying to get his younger brother's attention, and the exhausted blue eyes lazily opened and connected with Mephisto's sharp green ones.

Without giving Amaimon the opportunity to respond (not that he planned to anyways), Mephisto put him on the floor and the King of Earth struggled to stay upright. Luckily for him, being a demon helped him to recover rather fast and after the initial pain and dizziness Amaimon reclined against the wall, watching as Mephisto turned on the water, paying attention to the temperature to make sure it was perfect. Although his body still ached rather uncomfortably and he was hurting in places he didn't imagine could hurt, Amaimon did his best to just bear with it and allow his brother to calm down.  
With the strength he had gathered, the young demon walked towards the sink, opening the tap and drinking some fresh water to dampen his throat and get his voice back.  
Steam began to fill the bathroom, and the purple haired demon discarded his clothes, carefully folding them before placing them aside and pouring some bubble soap into the water.

“Okay Amaimon, get in” He signaled to his little brother to join him, not minding the fact that he was drinking from the sink instead of getting a glass of water; and Mephisto sat in the bathtub himself, reclining against it and sighing with notable pleasure as his body relaxed, embraced by the warm water, the tutti frutti smell of the bubble soap filling his lungs.

The younger one calmly walked towards the tube, and stepped in, careful to not to splash his brother's face to not to incur in his wrath again and once he was at the other side of it he sat down, silent; but thankful to get this chance to make amends with his older sibling, well, at least he'd try; but for now Amaimon would rather keep his mouth shut.


	2. Wash it away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't able to double check this, please let me know if there are typos!
> 
> This chapter is kind of forced since I don't like taking too long to update and I wanted to do something productive tonight, I hope its of your liking and you're looking forward what happens next, just check the tags, I promise it'll eventually get interesting ;D  
> I just want to add some story inbetween, and develop it before getting to the smut. In fact I want to make a little novel (or at least a deeper fic than the prequel) but as things are irl at the moment I might not really be able to pull it out. Let's see, regardless I hope you find what you're looking for! Thanks for reading

But time passed by and no one said a word.  
He was used to Mephisto not being excessively talkative, but for obvious reasons Amaimon would have given anything for his older brother to say something, anything, whatever, even mention the annoying bastard of Rin that he hated so much. But Mephisto's head thrown backwards, resting against the wall didn't seem like would turn to face him any time soon and the King of Earth was also afraid of saying the wrong thing, or being silent for too long.

“Shit” he thought and his tail flicked nervously underwater, tickling his leg, to which he shook his head in response, his whole body shaking at once and luckily (perhaps) catching Samael's attention.

“Hm..?” The older of the two inquired, a brow lifted although his expression was short from being interested on the slightest.  
Amaimon didn't know what to say since he wasn't expecting to catch his brother's attention just yet, but since Samael “asked” Amaimon's heart skipped a beat.

The King of Earth looked at his brother straight in the eye; “I'm sorry, I'm..--sorry, Aniue” the melodic curve of his voice became lower as the sentence neared its end, together with Amaimon's head which quickly drooped until his gaze met the bubbles in the surface of the bath water, with genuine remorse.  
Mephisto knew he wasn't saying this to make ammends but because he recognized a genuine mistake that he made; but he sighed as well, wishing for the pity party to stop. Amaimon was never that demonstrative and the King of Time didn't know how to handle it; perhaps he should've been lighter with the punishment; Amaimon was in heat after all, he couldn't blame it on him completely, he realized that this time he was the one to fail to use his reasoning, maybe all of that paperwork was actually getting to him?.

A soaked clawed hand reached for the green locks and its fingers buried themselves in the mass of hair, reaching Amaimon's scalp and rubbing it soothingly. At this gesture Amaimon instantly lowered his ears and scooted closer, water slushing threatening to spill from the tub but not doing so.  
Reluctantly, Mephisto welcomed him fully, until their bodies were pressed together in an embrace. Soaked slippery skin rubbing together, lubed up with the delicious tutty frutty soap Mephisto had poured into the water.  
It was not odd for them to sleep together and cuddle, but Mephisto wasn't particularly fond of being demostrative all of the time, specially not when he had an important talk to have with his little brother after punishing him for everything that it was worth.  
He would have very much prefered this talk to happen in another setting, and with clothes on, but he knew when timing was right and now it was one of those times.

“You seem to have a certain love for danger I'm rather intrigued by. or is that you are just too dumb to use your head? I highly doubt the second possibility, you're in fact, highly intelligent” Samael noticed Amaimon's ears perking up, and he knew his brother was attentively listening, a miracle in itself.  
“While I understand you were driven by your...natural impulses” The oldest of the two paused, clearing his throat in a way that sounded like he coughed suggestively before continuing his speech “I can't find a reason for you to go all the way with...Lucifer” his voice sounded pretty bitter as he spat out his brother's name; although, not spitefully, but with a certain mix of incredulity, disgust and even irony, but as he said that, a troathy sound left his mouth when he realized he might have in fact, an answer to his own question, and this being true, the answer turned out to be rather simple, and basic.  
“Nevermind, Amaimon. While my brother's and my own values still difer, there was no real justification for the way I reacted and I am deeply embarrassed” As he apologized, not sounding actually sorry but truly meaning it; Mephisto scrubbed his brother's body attentively, making sure to wash him thoroughly and everywhere. Amaimon was never fond of water and showers, and Samael was pretty acquainted with this fact, to his very deep disgust.

Not missing this chance nor an inch of his brother's body, the King of Time scrubbed and washed, taking the time to almost affectionately and apologetically touch Amaimon every now and then; the latter could feel his body warming up under his brother's ministrations and bowed down his head acceptingly.

“Thanks, Aniue” the green haired one said, head still low as his older sibling finished scrubbing him and began to take care of his own self. Mephisto didn't reply, but it was not even neccessary. Most of the time their talking was mute.

The tub was emptied, and the shower turned on, warm water rinsing their bodies. Mephisto was thorough and made sure to get rid of every trace of soap before grabbing the fluffy pink towel that he summoned with a snap of his fingers and wrapping it around his body.

“Make sure to wash yourself right Amaimon, I have an interesting idea in mind” that characteristic wicked smile that meant he was up to something (either good or bad) crept up Samael's face as he stepped out of the tub to dry his dripping body, leaving Amaimon to finish rinsing himself.

The older one was finally done with the towel, and with another snap of his fingers, fully dressed again with his usual clothes and walking out of the bathroom whereas Amaimon left the tub, wondering what would his brother be up to now. If it had anything to do with Rin he would throw the biggest fit on Earth, but his sixth sense was able to say it might not be the case.  
And it wasn't, Amaimon's keen ears were able to detect the conversation that had just started over the phone...


	3. Board game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your feedback guys, it REALLY inspired me and I managed to write the next chapter today, it makes me super happy to know there's someone out there looking forward my updates ♥ The next one is already on the works, but tomorrow will be busy so I have to go to bed for now, and give it a bit more of thought before finishing it.
> 
> It's way shorter than expected, sobb I hope you still think it's good.

“Heh... I don'think you have the slightest idea about who you're talking with here~”

Amaimon was bending over making sure to dry his legs and feet, and finally his tail; but his brother sounded a bit distressed over the phone, not to mention the conversation had just started and it was not a good sign and he wanted to know what could've possibly going on at the other side of the conversation.  
Despite that, Mephisto kept his usual “cheerful” tone of voice, as if to piss off anyone who was in the other end.  
Although extremely keen, Amaimon's ears were unable to tell what the other person was even saying to figure out why his sibling was so irritated. Seeing Mephisto irritated was rather rare; it only made Amaimon wonder even harder what could he even be up to.

“And what if I showed you?” Well, damn, the King of Earth had missed something important wondering what was going on instead of paying attention to the chat, he'd have to work on his attention span... but before he could think any further his brother was gone in a cloud of pink smoke.

The curious green haired demon was done drying himself and calmly walked to the closet where his brother told him to store his clothes to get a clean attire, and getting a hold of it, once more directed himself to the bathroom and closed the door behind him to get dressed; just in case that for some rare occurrence, someone walked in, or was brought in by Mephisto himself.

Amaimon took his time to dress up, and to check his vessel, to evaluate the damage from earlier; there were no many apparent signs of violence except for scratches and bruises that were taking way too long to heal; that made him realize once more how severe Samael was towards him, and a sad sigh escaped him; a careful hand palmed the base of his scaly tail, confirming that in fact the wounds weren't yet completely healed in there either; Amaimon definitely would be more thoughtful the next time, pissing his brother off wasn't a good idea, besides he was his only friend, and the King of Earth didn't fancy being lonely; so if Mephisto kept getting mad at him he'd return Amaimon to Gehena and the latter would be even more lonely than now; he absolutely refused to let that happen.

“Well, thank you for your cooperation, it was my pleasure~”

His brother was already back, and apparently alone and still talking over the phone, although it looked like he was just done with that. Whatever he did while he was out made Amaimon curious, his brother's powers were so interesting, he'd give anything to be able to do half the shit Mephisto was capable of pulling out. He really wanted to ask his brother what he was up to but he knew Samael wouldn't tell him a damn thing even if he begged to know; so the younger sibling just finished dressing up, pulled out a lollipop out of only God knows where and after getting rid of the wrapping put it in his mouth and walked out of the bathroom with his hands in his pockets, staring at the floor as if he was just functioning automatically.

An arm pulled him against a really nice smelling body when Mephisto got a hold of him as he walked by; the older demon bent over a bit to be at Amaimon's level and with his usual devilish smirk and a dark tone of voice whispered in a way that was barely audible, as if there were more people in the room but Amaimon was the only to hear.

“I think I should thank you for being so imprudent” Mephisto chuckled “You gave me an idea to move a piece of my chessboard, and it actually worked” 

“Really, aniue?” The green haired demon's rather soft sounding voice inquired, full of interest.

“Absolutely. I wouldn't lie about this, believe me” Mephisto joked, knowing too damn well he was a hell of a liar. Or at least that's what those who don't see beyond would think; he'd rather call himself a “Hell Raiser”, or a “Board Game Player” but they didn't care to discuss the infinity of nicknames and adjectives Mephisto accumulated through the millennia anyways.

“So tell me, otouto” Samael released his brother and pushed him backwards making him trip; Amaimon's butt met with the soft cushion of a chair that just appeared out of nowhere, at the same time Mephisto reclined in one of his own, and enjoyed some crackers that he had just made appear just like he did with both of the chairs. “What do you think about our older brother, hm?”

Head tilted to the side, intrigued and a bit weirded out by the question that brought flashbacks of the punishment from just a while ago, Amaimon was not even sure about how to answer; but he was known for being extremely honest and this characteristic of him wouldn't falter this time either.

“He's very attractive, aniue”

Mephisto's smirk widened, a brow raised.

“Do you think so” This sounded more as a trick question than a question in itself; and Samael gave some seconds to Amaimon to decide what to say, or to remain silent; and the latter happened.  
Shifting in his chair to cross his legs elegantly and bend over them to inch closer to his brother and look at him in the eyes in a way that could very well make it look like he was going to steal his soul through them; Mephisto simply nodded. “I'm very much interested in stopping him and his plans; but I'm aware that I'm not a match for the King of Light” Samael said; removing his piercing gaze from Amaimon and reclining back, legs still crossed as he chewed another cracker.

“I know brother, so what's your plan?”


	4. After hours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seem to feel inspiration to update before going to bed...  
> I hope you've enjoyed what I have so far ♥

“Oh, Amaimon, I was hoping you'd ask!~”

Amaimon couldn't help but gulp at his brother's dark intent; but for once he was happy he'd have some fun being part of Samael's plans other than when it came to those involving dealing with Rin; Amaimon nodded and waited to be informed about his role.

“He was not happy to have you break into his headquarters and apparently you also disrupted a very important experiment going on at the time; not only that but due to the kind of procedure that it was, it couldn't be disrupted or it'd be ruined, and that's exactly what you caused; for that, even if its a mere coincidence, I'm thankful. Destiny can be so funny at times, right?~”

Samael's satisfaction pleased and helped Amaimon loosen up, and he relaxed, forgetting a bit about what happened a while ago.

“After having a little talk with one of his organization's members and doing some convincing...~ our little, I mean, older brother agreed to have a small reunion to discuss some terms. This is something I can use to my advantage, but I wouldn't have been able to do without you, at least not this soon”

“You're welcome aniue”

“Sure. Now, we can't just leave and go visit him, of course, I have a lot of paperwork to get done and I can't let you just tag along without any instructions, you'd cause a ruckus”

The following glare pierced Amaimon, but Mephisto was right. 

The King of Earth crushed the lollipop he was sucking in his mouth and chewed it; Samael merely hmmed; his brother was certainly something; at times even he wondered what was going on inside that green hair covered head of his.

The chairs disappeared at the clap of Mephisto's hands, and Amaimon's ass hit the floor with a thud whereas his brother stood and gracefully walked towards his desk and sat in his chair; a floating plume started to quickly filling in forms as he rested his head on his fist, seeming completely resigned to the crushing boredom that was ahead. And he was not the only one; if Samael was filling in papers then nobody would play with Amaimon, and of course Mephisto wouldn't let him out either; such was his worry that he even put up a barrier to prevent his brother from leaving the building; even if this meant he'd be trapped with him and his annoying questions and attitude when he got bored, as usual.

The younger sibling perched himself near the window and looked out; the exwires and other exorcists walked around and paraded going from class to class, eating their food and playing around with their classmates. Every day was like this, but all days were different, and Amaimon could at least learn from them watching from the window, without angering his brother.  
Some would do the before mentioned but others liked to simple sit around to study, practice things related to their meisters or brag about their accomplishments or abilities.

There was this tamer that had issues controlling his familiar at times, and Amaimon giggled amusedly when the middle class demon threw the boy into the fountain in front of a group of girls he was apparently attempting to impress.

“Humans can be amusing” Amaimon muttered, chewing on his phalanx; Mephisto glanced over brefly, merely acknowledging that fact that the other spoke, but paying it no mind; if he was amused then that meant the King of Time would have some peace of mind; and the plume traced the surface of endless amounts of sheets of paper, one after one as they pilled themselves forming stacks that threatened with covering up the entire desk's surface in less time than expected. But Samael was used to this, and to the lack of space over his desk, so as the sheets stacked up, he simply reclined back in his chair, and kept his eyes focused on what he was supposed to write. Most of those were exams he had to double check, and then register each individual score, but others were more urgent and required his signature; approval forms to access certain areas of the Japanese branch, to summon certain people, to read certain books and so on; he sighed, tempted to just approve everything and be over with it; but of course Mephisto had more self control than that; and although it's been 3 hours since the last time he looked at the clock he knew this was to get done by today; but speaking of the time...

“3 hours?? When did that happen?” He exclaimed with notorious surprise, double checking all of his clocks to make sure he wasn't seeing things, or that it wasn't some of Amaimon's pranks, moving the clock's hands to trick his brother into “finishing” his work earlier and paying attention to him; but no, 3hs had passed and he didn't heard Amaimon bother him once; and this was not only highly suspicious but also worried him.

No one could have entered the office, no one did, and Amaimon couldn't have left. Standing up, carefully to not to knock the stacked papers over, Mephisto checked the barrier which was in fact intact, and glanced around, Amaimon being nowhere to be found.  
At some point he wondered if he simply went to sleep, but when he made it to his bedroom, in which his brother always managed to sneak in against Mephisto's will, the former wasn't nowhere to be seen.  
Narrowing his eyes, the King of time searched all other rooms, and defeated after not finding his brother, and rather tired, decided it was time to get the last forms filled in and take a little nap before taking care of even more business.

Mephisto unbuttoned his coat and took off his cape and hat, hanging the garments on his coat rack as he once more sat in his chair and the floating plume resumed its work; Samael's eyes surveying the papers he was signing, happy about the fact that he was almost done with this.

It didn't take him too much time to have his mind fully invested into his work again, not even taking notice of the hands that crept up his thighs, pushing them apart in such a way that he just went along with it, by mere reflex.

“A-Amaimon!” Samael looked down, surprised, seeing his brother's face between his legs, looking up in a rather innocent way, as if asking what was even wrong.

Amaimon simply blinked, like he had no idea about why his brother was so agitated, he had been under his desk the whole day not even bothering him once!

“Let's sleep Aniue... it's too late, I'm tired...and...bored...” The demon almost mumbled, completely taken over by his boredom and tiredness, eyelids starting to droop.

“I can't right now, I have to finish this first. It's less than it was before, the faster I finish it the sooner I'll go to bed, but you can go without me, why would you need me to sleep anyways?” Mephisto asked, stopping his writing since he wasn't looking at the sheets in order to be able to talk to his tired brother.

Amaimon simply sighed, resting his head on Mephisto's lap, decided to do something to keep himself up until his brother was done without pissing him off again.

Samael quickly resumed his task, whereas Amaimon threatened to drool all over his lap, but knowing his brother wouldn't appreciate that, he licked his lips and swallowed. This went on for another while until the sound he was making started to disturb Mephisto who groaned as a warning; he hated it when someone else didn't mind his manners, and although his brother had literally none, Mephisto would appreciate some basic etiquette.  
Amaimon turned his head around, and tried to accommodate himself, but he realized that he'd fall asleep and his brother would probably leave him sleeping under the desk and of course he didn't want that; taking a deep breath in order to fill his lungs and sigh, the King of Earth couldn't help but take in his sibling's extremely enticing scent he was so used to. The green haired demon purred contentedly, rubbing his face against his brother's lap as if he was a cat, and appreciating his scent even more and feeling everything was going to be fine.  
Mephisto didn't seem to mind this as the pen continued to glide over the sheets, he was literally almost done with them, just a few more to go...


	5. Playback

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this may sound a little different from what I've been previously writting, but I'm warming up for a novel I plan on writing so I'm trying to practice a bit of a different narrative style.  
> This chapter is mostly about Mephisto remembering things before he falls asleep.  
> I hope you enjoy, let me know, your comments always make my day.

“You reign over time yet this is taking you an eternity”

“Shut up.”

There was a pretty loud groan in the form of complaint sounding from under the ebony desk.  
Like a snake Amaimon's tail slithered from under his clothes and twitched on the floor, tip flicking with visible annoyance as the King of Earth did his best effort to remain calm and awake.

The moon had taken its place in the sky long long ago. There was no moon in Gehena, and no stars; the sky was always dull, boring, tinted red like the rust of some old and forgotten piece of metal, like the pages of an old but long unread book. Samael enjoyed the dim shine of the celestial body in Assia's sky penetrating through the huge window pane behind him; permeating so discretely that it was barely noticeable for the human eye; but the King of Time being a demon was able to adjust his eyesight to the almost complete darkness fairly simply.

If there's something else Samael ruled over besides time was space, and he knew that in the middle of nothingness there was nothing else but silence. The absence of noise; the absence of the bother that Assiah could get to be at times; but as darkness took over, enveloping him and his domain like an oddly warm blanket Mephisto felt thankful to be in this world, even when it was nothing but a pebble in his shoe. This was one of those moment where he was able to just let go of everything and automatically complete a task wishlist his mind was practically disconnected; his ears just taking in the constant monotone pounding of his heart inside his chest. Oh, his heart, if anyone managed to get a hold of it and---

“Aniueeeee...--!!!”

His teeth ground so hard he could feel how one of them almost cracked.  
Yes, true, Amaimon, he was tired and he wanted his older brother to accompany him to bed.  
Samael let out a sigh, relaxed his muscles once more, and the last form was promptly signed and stacked at the upper part of the highest stack there was.

The King of Earth crawled from under the desk with ease, and Mephisto stretched out heading towards the room.  
Amaimon followed after, even if he had walked this path hundreds of times already since he came to Assiah he'd only follow. Thousands if we count all the times he followed his brother in Gehena.

Mephisto smirked in a way that seemed pleased more than it was mischievous; his mind played back the memories of his young brother's childhood without him being able to stop it.  
He never imagined he'd end up shielding him from his father's tyrannic ways; demons don't do that, even less demon Kings; although well mannered, Mephisto had always been ruthless when needed be, and his brother shouldn't be any different.  
As the son of Satan he was to be feared, respected and even looked upon, yet Mephisto did his best to shelter him from the sorrows and pain he had to go through himself.  
Samael couldn't remember one single time where he saw Amaimon reading a book, but the young demon was always full of curiosity and would ask Mephisto about everything and anything. The older one was always happy to oblige and indulge, satisfied to know the answers to everything his younger brother asked him; with a brother like this why would anyone need to read anyways?

The doors opened, a snap of his fingers had him dressed in his pajamas, and Mephisto was promptly in bed, he sighed, it would sound relieving to be finally in bed but Samael's sleep was never really good. An hour was all he would get and it was merely to keep his vessel functioning; the dark circles that permanently adorned his face easily told the story of his shitty habits.

It had always been like this, he never needed much sleep; demons barely sleep. But why? As his younger brother slipped into bed and snuggled close to him Samael's brain wouldn't stop playing back those memories from ancient times. Ancient times in the reign of their Father, ancient times of Samael's childhood, times where he wouldn't wake up if he overslept.

“It must be the lack of sleep, heh” he thought trying to fight back the intrusive thoughts. Useless, the picture of his younger self trying with all of his might to fight off his own father as he mercilessly snapped his tail for letting it show in the wrong place filled his mind. Oh, how unbearably painful that was. It was broken in 3 different parts like a fucking zigzag, pain was so agonic he wished he could have left his own body to stop feeling it.  
This wouldn't be the only time, but every lesson he learned was taught through disproportional punishment; well, at least for human standards, but the King of Demons was far from being human, let alone humanitarian.  
How many times Lucifer, the King of Light and oldest of the two had appeared before Samael being the latter reduced to a bloody pulp or a sobbing mess in front of the demanding presence of the blond demon, who kindly explained him how to do things right to avoid such situations. The blond even wiped his tears away or held him close soothing him until Samael was relaxed again. How kind the King of Light was. How wise, how merciful, how pure; Samael wondered if he was his actual brother or some kind of angel.  
“Being kind to those who deserve it should always be your goal. Destroying those who are unkind, unfair and dare standing between you and your goals should be as well.”  
The young King of Time nodded as he looked into his older brother's bright golden eyes; burning those words in his memory forever. He would never let anyone stand in his way, and every measure to make sure his goal could be accomplished would be taken. That's how its always been.

It was long after that when the seventh King, the King of Earth was born, and unlike the other brothers who would instantly take on their demonic nature and ruthlessly destroy anyone they didn't like, Amaimon was apathetic since day one. Apathetic but curious, such a strange combination caught the King of Time's attention from the very beginning, and before he realized it he had taken the youngest of the royal family of demons under his wings just like Lucifer kind of did with him.

Meddling in human business had always been Mephisto's favorite activity, learning, learning, learning everything he could. The struggles humans went by directly had an influence in his abilities as he soon discovered. Their inventions and advances, only achieved through the struggle that lead mankind to put their brains to use. Samael couldn't get enough of all of this; falling in love with Assiah and all that it had to offer.

Time is an abstract concept; he never cared to measure it even if it was his dominion, but humans invented the clock, invented measurement units, words and concepts, definitions, they learned to handle time to their very own benefit; something intangible, unmanageable, something they weren't able to control, yet... Mephisto couldn't be happier absorbing all of this knowledge and implementing it to make a better use of his abilities. He soon learned to manipulate situations to his advantage; if only though struggle there was progress then he would let it there be struggle; there was peace in chaos, something he soon learned as well, nothing was absolute, but everything was relative; Assiah was governed by this unavoidable law.

The young Amaimon, on the other hand, was beyond cocky and unmanageable. Only behaving out of fear or respect but never because he actually minded his manners, although Samael had grew beyond tired from attempting to educate him. But oh how he loved his younger brother; the green haired demon was not necessarily a “delight” to have around, but he was good company in a place where everyone was by themselves. Long walks under rusty skies were only enjoyable when Amaimon was there to listen to his endless chattering about knowledge and how he'd go to Assiah some day, even if the King of Earth wasn't actually listening, he hardly ever was; Mephisto grew fond to that part of him; a trait of his personality, a trait of who he was; it didn't bother him.

The day he parted he promised Amaimon he'd take him with him some day; the green haired one complained about not being able to leave now, but there was too much Mephisto had to do on his own to make sure he'd survive in Assiah, to make sure he'd be able to handle his brother in such a place as well. To make sure he would be able to properly look after him. It was that night when Amaimon pulled on Mephisto's sleeve with a degree of violence the other had never experienced from the King of Earth before, but instead of a punch in the face, which would be expected from his brother all he got was a kiss on the lips; Samael couldn't do much but correspond, taken aback by the amount of emotion put into such gesture.

It was hard to believe how things changed in such a long time. 

The purple haired demon had forgotten about his childhood, more like he forced himself to; people change over time and so do demons, thousands of years are more than enough to change completely.  
Lucifer suddenly threatened to destroy the world Samael learned to love.  
Although they had talked many times before Mephisto couldn't get through his older brother's head.  
The blond one insisted on with some twisted idea of equality, a world were humans and demons would be equal and live among each other. All humans, all demons, with all that entails.

“No, no, Lucifer, that's a terrible idea. Demons wouldn't accept humans, they would trash Assiah”

“You speak like you know everything, Samael. But no one possesses infinite knowledge”

Samael groaned, irritated, impotent, he would punch his brother in the face if he had the chance to get away with it, but he knew the breach in their power was ridiculous to say the least. Mephisto had lost count of how many times they had this talk before; how many times he wished he could just get his brother to see the truth, to tell him he was wrong.  
he was scared; scared of having to deal with someone far more powerful than he was; the one who actually helped him through his struggles when he was young. Scared? Maybe it was the first time he actually experienced that emotion.

He still remembered the words that Lucifer himself taught him. His gaze turned sharp, fear soon forgotten, and Mephisto's gaze was the one that pierced his brother's, the youngest of the 2 gracefully turned around and left.

When they met again under different circumstances, there was no need to talk, they both agreed to disagree, and that was all there was to it.  
Now they were at war, both trying to save Assiah, in their own way.

Recalling the events from not too long ago involving both of his siblings, the King of Time added to the pile of things he didn't want to think about but just kept coming into his mind; reviving all of those memories exhausted him. He had no idea about how long he's been pondering about things that served no purpose at all, but his brother was already snoring, his face buried in the crook of Mephisto's neck, a tail and an arm affectionately wrapped around his body; warmth transferred from one of them to the other in an equal exchange.

“I'm sorry Amaimon, but some things you have to learn by force” Mephisto murmured, and softly kissed his deeply asleep brother's forehead; this will be a very long hour of terrible sleep.


	6. Objects in the mirror are closer than they appear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you don't mind the slight change in the narrative style, I'm practicing a bit for the novel I'm planning to write although I try to not to make this over complicated. It's just porn with plot, can't let the plot get out of hand :P  
> Chapters are coming out way shorter than I want them to, though...

Green eyes cracked open indolently to find Amaimon's sleeping form still flush against Mephisto's warm body. Every morning was like this; Amaimon would sleep soundly in his brother's protective embrace, but Mephisto's internal clock was as punctual as it could be, and he'd never sleep not even one minute past the hour; not even if he tried to.

His eyes burned like Hell, he chuckled at the thought, but he was excruciatingly tired. Very tired. Of course Samael wouldn't let anyone know this, not even Amaimon, but his duty was getting to him, and the King of Light's attacks only added to the bunch of events he had to manage and manipulate to his advantage.  
Not even one day elapsed without him considering the chance of snapping his fingers and fixing everything he was capable of fixing in a split of a second. The struggles humans went through were nothing but games for him, those games he didn't even have to make a tiny effort to beat; but he knew that only through struggle he'd increase his abilities, he knew he'd have to wait if he wanted to stand a chance against Lucifer.  
Waiting? The King of Time would have to wait? A light cackle escaped him, careful to not to disturb his younger brother. Yeah, that's how things were unfolding at the current moment; he was patient anyways, very patient; Mephisto dismissed those thoughts and carefully slip out of bed, changing into his normal clothes and making his way to the kitchen to prepare his breakfast.  
Amaimon wouldn't wake up for another couple of hours and the school was about to start its activity; which meant an influx of people passing by his office, all driven by some different reason that in the end required the chairman's approval or thought anyways, regardless of what it was.

Cherry tea in hand, bag of crackers hanging from his mouth, Mephisto walked towards his desk, the reports for today that had just arrived to his private mailbox, courtesy of the Vatican stacked under his arms and floating around him, following the King of Time as he took his usual place in the comfortably cushioned chair behind his desk.

Around 15 minutes passed quietly and Samael was already very much focused in his form filling duty when the first person knocked at his door.  
“Come in” He said loudly and carefree, as he's been doing every day ever since he became the chairman.

It was nothing of great importance, as usual, exwires would come in running errands for their teachers, at least thats how it was most of the time. And it was easy for Mephisto to dispatch them and continue with his work as if it it hasn't been interrupted in the first place, he had practice with this.

Gliding gracefully across the paper surface, the tip of the ink pen that he held in the air and manipulated with his magic signed his name over and over whenever Mephisto considered it necessary.  
It was then, than after some hours of random people walking in and out while he languidly sat on his chair that Renzou Shima, came in.  
Samael tilted his head at the sight of the pink haired student who was very much unlike the rest.  
The double agent, short of formality walked in, hands in his pockets when, blithely as usual he greeted his boss.

“Hey, Mephisto!” Shima took a seat right in front of the principal as if he was right in his very own house, elbows resting on the desk, his entwined fingers placed under his chin to support the weight of his head.

“What does he need?”

“You're so bright!” Shima chortled, sure about knowing that Mephisto was speaking about Lucifer, lively brown eyes meeting green ones in front of him that stared attentively. “Just wanted to give you this” a white envelope that was concealed in Shima's pocket was quietly presented to Mephisto. It was sealed with the Illuminati's ensign made out of golden wax, keeping the label securely closed.

“I have no idea what it says or what's it about” Shima shrugged lightheartedly, emphasizing his words. “But he wants you to send your answer back asap, so... see ya right after class then!~” 

Taking his hand to the height of his forehead and then lazily greeting as he stood up, Shima left the office, no words from Mephisto making him turn back.  
It was right after the door shut close that the King of Time opened the envelope, taking out one of the two pieces of paper inside of it and reading it for himself:

“Samael,

Greetings, please follow this map to our location.

I'm giving you one day grace period to reply after you have this letter in your possession,

don't be late, Time King.

-Lucifer”

With a cunning smirk; Samael placed the letter down and quickly eyed the map attached. The location it signaled was pretty surprising because of its proximity to the True Cross Academy itself. The King of Time grinned at the thought; Lucifer would be perfectly able to attack his barriers if he wanted, something about all of this made Mephisto feel slightly mocked, although, he knew Lucifer wasn't one to “mock” but to assert his dominance every now and then as the oldest of all Eight Kings and the strongest of them all.

“So then be it” He placed the envelope and the contents down; a white sheet of paper now floating in front of him, plume writing what would be his response to his brother.  
Samael was quick to place the letter in an envelope of his own, way more eccentric than his brother's of course; hearts and other childish symbols decorating its outsides, a thing that the demon fancied doing.

He was done placing the sheet inside the envelope and sealing it when he heard a familiar voice.

“Aniue, I'm very hungry”

“Amaimon, where have you been all day?” He just seemed to notice his brother had been absent for a great part of the day, and hoped the green haired demon didn't go out to cause ruckus; his eyes narrowed when he considered the thought, imagining all the possible bad scenarios that Amaimon could be the protagonist of. Apparently sensing danger in the air, the King of Earth was quick to assure his brother about the wrongfulness of his early thoughts and head towards the desk with sure steps as he explained so.  
Mephisto sighed with relief, seemingly pleased with the fact that Amaimon was behaving for once; back reclined against the cushioned chair, he informally kicked his legs over the desk, crossing them in a more elegantly and flamboyant way, deciding to tell his brother the news he had just gotten from the Light Seraphim himself.

“I'm all ears Aniue”


	7. Terms of a negotiation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a time skip at the beginning, you didn't miss a chapter!
> 
> This makes mention of a lot of elements mentioned in the manga, I assume most of you got that far intot he manga as the summary of the story itself mentions this is oriented to manga readers and the Illuminati appears in the later chapters, so please no questions unless you're actually reading and want to know.  
> No complaining about spoilers!
> 
> We're coming close to the end, but I want to make it good, so hold on tight and I hope you enjoy what's left of the ride!
> 
> And PLEASE COMMENT, that's what drives me to write!! ♥♥♥

“Everyone, leave”

The Light Seraphim's words were absolute, unchallengeable; with coordinated footsteps resembling a military march the uniformed subordinates exited the room.  
They were all dressing the same except for small details in their garbs that were almost unnoticeable for the inexpert eye; Samael quietly, discretely glanced over them as if to pick up on their ranks, if they had any. The Illuminati were certainly beyond interesting, maybe the only thing the King of Time was not sure to know everything he actually needed to know about.  
The room sat quietly, almost empty, except for the 3 presences in them; the King of Light, the King of Time and Space and the King of Earth. Not even Lucifer's most trusted subordinates accompanied them tonight.

The blinding white of the cold walls threatened to make them all see white if their eyes didn't get accustomed to it quick enough. Amaimon's stomach twitched with nervousness; he remembered his previous encounter with his brother, and how it ended... He tried to look at Lucifer trying to earn his approval in some way, nervousness getting to him because of how tense everything seemed; but the Morning Star was focused in Samael; the sharp cat like eyes of the Illuminati leader seeing right through the second in Gehena's hierarchy that sat across the black marble table.

“I don't think you need that mask” Mephisto smirked. He meant it in another way, of course, and although Lucifer understood the second meaning behind it, his gloved hand reached for his mask, removing it softly, placing it on top of the table. Amaimon looked at it, how curious it looked, and how many intricate details it had carved into it. The King of Earth was unable to tell what any of those symbols meant, but he was still drawn to them, attentively recording each one of them in his brain for useless reasons.

“No masks, let's talk face to face Samael”

Such an enticing voice his brother has; when Amaimon looked up at the source of said voice, he expected to find that perfect and handsome face he encountered that night, but Lucifer's skin seemed a bit.... sick, a few patches of black, slowly dripping red blood adorned his left cheek, forehead and under his left ear.  
Amaimon wondered what that could even be, what could be possibly hurting Lucifer, it was then when he remembered how frail his brother's vessel is, and the life support machinery he admitted being connected to.  
He also mentioned something about his “serum formula” being better, but Amaimon had a really limited understanding about how anything inside here worked, if he had any at all.

“It seems like Assiah is treating that body of yours a bit better, isn't it?” Samael smirked, white fangs showed, eyes narrowed.

“It was worse when I woke up this morning. Experimented with a new formula which didn't work, I'm back to the previous one, I'm still recovering from that.” The blond demon pulled a handkerchief from one of his chest pockets, pressing it against the bleeding wounds; white fabric becoming stained with the red of the unlucky Commander'sblood.

Lucifer had no problems admitting his issue; it was not like Samael wasn't aware of some of the Illuminati's internal matters. It also wasn't like Lucifer wasn't aware of this; Shima being the shared card in this game; but Mephisto knew better to appear a bit dumb, even if no one bought that from someone like him; it was the last thing to be expected, and it worked on Mephisto's benefit. Having a double agent meant that they were sort of even, and no one knew more than they needed to know, or at least that's what the both of them were sure to trick the other into believing.

“How long can you keep stopping time in the same place without destroying everything, I wonder” Lucifer added still pressing his handkerchief against the wounds, switching from one to the other until they stopped bleeding, a passive expression still aimed towards the King of Time who sat elegantly, legs crossed under the table, arms crossed against his chest which evened calmly, accentuating the tense atmosphere filling the room; Amaimon felt like a bomb was about to drop at any moment with those two staring at each other like that, he swallowed the lump in his throat, but his expression didn't betray him.

“I won't give you any extra information, Lucifer, you already know how to get your hands on things, anyways”

“Indeed I do. But I thought we were here to negotiate, negotiations include exchanges; information included in such”

The King of Time tilted his head with a mischievous smirk, eyes gleaming.

“Heh, exchange. We already discussed what we would be exchanging tonight, in all honesty, I thought differently of you.”

Amaimon certainly had no idea about what the babbling was about. Nervousness and tension crushed him down like a press and the youngest King did what he always did to get rid of anxiety; taking a lollipop out of his pocket and unwrapping it nosily, Amaimon took the hard candy to his mouth, and swirling his pointy tongue around it to get a hold of it he started sucking on it as he stared at his brothers.  
It was then that Lucifer noticed the noise of the wrapping Amaimon had discarded, and his features met the King of Earth's, who felt his stomach tense up considering the probability that he did something wrong; but what could that be? Eating a candy was wrong? Maybe his brother had a no eating policy in his quarters, maybe he was too noisy, maybe he...--

“Nice to see you again, Earth King, pardon my rudeness, but welcome” Lucifer greeted warmly, welcoming and dissipating the fear the younger one was feeling up to this moment.  
From across the marble table, the oldest of all demons placed his palm against the left side of his chest, giving Amaimon a small formal bow without standing up. Immediately, and out of courtesy, the green haired demon stood up, bowing fully at the eldest.

Mephisto snickered, thoroughly amused by Amaimon's fear driven display of etiquette. “How well mannered you act out of the sudden, Amaimon” The time King, placed his top hat on the black surface, discarding his gloves next; sharp black claws making no contrast against the table, as if they melted into the cold surface of it.

“Yes Aniue.” Amaimon didn't know anything better to say or to do than to simply agreeing, and sat back down, sighing relieved.  
Lucifer's attention then drifted back to Samael.

“What are your terms?”

“Close the artificial gate”

“Impossible, Samael.”

Mephisto had to hold back his sneer; he knew better than that; but his nostrils flared, lip curling slightly upwards, perhaps betraying his thoughts a bit.  
Lucifer was no expert in human expressions, and Samael prayed to whoever he'd pray to that his brother missed this or at least played it off as something completely unimportant.

“Why.” Mephisto didn't even bother accentuating the question when he asked.

“Nothing is going to stand between me and my goals.”

The heart beating inside Samael's chest skipped a beat at the words and the younger of the two almost gasped. Lucifer remained impassible in front of him, still like a cold stone statue, tail not even flicking, his breathing almost invisible even by staring at his chest with all of the attention in the world.  
In the other hand Mephisto was a whirlwind of contained emotions as he attempted to come up with a plan to make his brother desist from his plan; even if he was certain about the fact that this was not going to happen.

“I'm not surprised at you saying such things. In the end... I'm like you as well.”

Amaimon's ears perked up at the defiance in his brother's tone, his blue eyes fixated on Lucifer's passive form, worried that Samael might have stepped over the edge with that.  
Demon hierarchy was the most important thing and even if Mephisto was the second strongest, Lucifer was over him, yet he just happened to defy him, right on his very face.

For the Morning Star this was a normal thing coming from his younger brother; in fact it was interesting to see Samael acting bold like this, knowing that he was a complete strategist and a player than anything else. Rising from his seat after folding the bloodied piece of fabric and placing it next to his mask, Lucifer walked towards the end of the table to get to Samael's lateral of the before mentioned table, tracing the surface with his gloved index all the way to the other side; his silk glove unstained, as the cold surface was untouched, pristine, like it had come out of the factory; the whole place was like that; the cold white walls surrounding them, the floor, everything was cold, and immaculate; and bright...

Lucifer flattened his hand next to his brother, supporting his weight on it.

“You have a thing for delaying events, Samael...”


	8. Tango for two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Amaimon, he likes to watch but perhaps this is a bit too much for him  
> Don't worry, he'll have his share of fun in due time ;)
> 
> Comment if you like it please, that motivates me to write, I don't care if you comment on every single chapter, just do it hahah xD
> 
> Thanks for reading and the kudos ♥
> 
> Beware: There's a little bloodplay in this chapt.

Looking up at his older brother Mephisto's toothy smirk gleamed with nothing but dark intent.  
Amaimon sucked on his lollipop silently, observing the scene that unfolded in front of him without daring take part in it in any way.  
Lucifer's hand rubbed Mephisto's neck as if the older one attempted to calm his brother who seemed rather eager to become out of character violent, but this did nothing to appease the way in which Mephisto's eyes pierced Lucifer's impassive but imposing stare hovering above the purple haired demon dominantly yet discretely so.  
Samael's hand reached for Lucifer's, taking it off his neck; the blond demon concealed his hands in the pockets of his pants, surrounding his brother to get to to his left side and rest his butt on the table, legs crossed.

“No one here is willing to step back” Lucifer said from his rather and oddly informal position against the border of the table, looking into a random point in space to what Mephisto simply replied with a happily sounding “No”, almost snickering at the fact that he knew beforehand this wouldn't really get him nowhere with his plan to stop his brother.

“But you know, Lucifer” The blond demon's eyes abandoned their focus in the nothingness to look at the King of Time. “It's not a fair war; I thought you were the type of person to be fair to everyone, but you're not being fair to me, to us”

“Really Samael? I offered you to join us plenty of times before; in fact, the offer still stands” a gloved hand was extended towards Samael, who looked at it skeptically, almost tempted.

Amaimon watched with increasing interest as Lucifer offered his brother a deal; he wanted to speak, to tell Mephisto to accept, whatever this deal was, Lucifer wouldn't offer anything that wasn't beyond good and beneficial, but the King of Earth had no idea about what was going on, and due to his rank he was best to keep his mouth shut unless he wanted to risk some severe punishment; not again, Amaimon shook his head getting rid of the flashbacks, kept quiet and merely watched. Mephisto kept his intense gaze fixated in his brother's, like a dog with a bone, he wouldn't let go, the gloved hand still patiently rested mid air extended in front of Mephisto's face and the King of time chuckled lifting a hand of his own to apparently seal the deal; but Mephisto's hand began to carefully remove Lucifer's glove, Samael cast his gaze aside, almost ingloriously; confusing Amaimon that tried to pick up on their mood constantly for his own sake.

“It's been too long” The purple haired one almost whispered, with a hint of mischievousness in his voice tone; to which Lucifer merely lifted his chin a bit in response, acknowledging, letting the other know that he was conscious about what he was talking about.

“Alright Samael. I will accept, but only because I don't want you to go easy on me, just like I won't go easy on you.” 

Immediately, Mephisto's face twisted with delight at Lucifer's answer, and the now gloveless hand of his brother met the King of Time's lips who placed a reverential kiss on Lucifer's knuckles, holding his hand with his own from below.

“The time you give me to increase my abilities I will make sure to put to good use against you in the battleground, Lucifer”

The blond demon smiled widely, satisfied, and nodded once. That's all that Samael wanted, and now that he finally got it, it was time to seal his part of the deal.  
Formalities turned into teasing when Mephisto's kisses ascended all the way to Lucifer's sleeve; the King of Time made sure to not to break the visual contact while doing so, but his ears passively flattened. Amaimon, from his seat, tilted his head trying to discern what was going on. In his confusion he wouldn't have imagined what Lucifer had planned for the both of them; but would soon find out.  
The Light Seraphim's other hand was presented to Mephisto, who promptly but delicately took the glove off, placing it on the table, on top of the previously discarded one.  
His heart rhythm increased, not notoriously but Samael was able to notice how its pace quickened, as his mind played back a select few memories, mixing them with the new fantasies that were filling his consciousness as he took Lucifer's other hand and placed it against his mouth, giving it the same treatment than the other one had previously received. From the tip of the black deadly claws to where his uniform's sleeve reached his wrist, Mephisto planted a trail of delicate kisses, all the way up and down, three times in each hand before letting go of them.  
When Lucifer's hands were released, one of them caressed Mephisto's head, fingers playing with the purple bangs, then tugging on the base of the King of Time's horn, earning a chuckle from the latter who then purred, causing Amaimon to blink from his seat when he thought he had heard his brother's distinctive purr; he shook his head trying to play it off as an hallucination due to nervousness, but the green haired demon couldn't deny the fact that the scene his older siblings were sharing was not exactly formal...

The King of Light called Mephisto to stand up, and so he did, right inside Lucifer's personal space bubble, Mephisto stood up from the comfortable chair and waited, face against face with his brother who seemed not amused but was far from being so.  
With experienced and delicate ease, Lucifer undid the buckle of Mephisto's cape which glided along his back, falling on the chair where he was sitting, only to continue with his brother's polka dotted neckwear which he folded and placed on the table next to their gloves, then focusing and undoing the top buttons of Samael's dark red under shirt. Grabbing the breasts of Mephisto's white jacket, Lucifer pulled them apart enough to expose the younger demon's collarbones, and the bandaged wounds that Mephisto kept concealed under his clothes caused by attempting to keep Lucifer's artificial gate in check with his abilities. The King of Light knew exactly what his brother was making his vessel go through, and feeling bold took off the improvised bandage, a thumb rubbing the sides of the wound as Lucifer bent forward to lap at it. Samael groaned with a slight discomfort, although something in his voice hid a rather dark amusement, and the King of Time half opened his jaws, gasping at the feeling of Lucifer's slick tongue caressing his bleeding burning wound with such interest. A lustful glance was directed towards Amaimon who couldn't believe his eyes and watched the picture presented to him with incredulity and shock; the heat in his stomach increasing by the second, and reaching its peak with the expression that Mephisto dedicated him; but he wouldn't move from that chair, not without getting called, not by Mephisto but by Lucifer, who was the oldest of them all in here and had the absolute control of the situation.

“Gh..Lucifer...” The King of time groaned as the friction of Lucifer's tongue against his exposed bleeding flesh started to become rather painful; the King of Light flattened his tongue against Mephisto, fangs prodding the skin and hot breath contributing to the warmth of the aching zone.  
The taste of copper other than his own was enjoyable for Lucifer, who easily undid the three button's from Mephisto's jacket to expose the rest of his shirt in order to start working on it right away; careful to not to damage the garment in any way. All the time his tongue and mouth worked on Samael's wound, delighted with the taste of the high ranked demon's blood, moving up to his lower jaw and working on the underside of it with practiced expertise when he detected signs of actual distress in his brother.  
Breaking the contact with Samael's body, Lucifer licked his lips, his slick tongue appearing a darker red, coated in the blood he had been enjoying for a while now.  
It was not difficult for Mephisto to notice how aroused he was getting, and his chest evened notoriously as his sexual desire increased; he wanted Lucifer now, he wanted to bring back to life those memories he was playing in his mind; memories from the times where they would spend the mating season together in his Father's castle, away from all other lower ranked demons, indulging in every sinful act of debauchery they could think of. The heat of their bodies clashing together, the sweat, the fieriness with which they mated with one another filling the rooms with a waterfall of rapt moans and pleas for more as pleasure was the only thing in their minds for days and days until the season was over and they were satisfied and spent, having quenched their desire together hundreds of times during the days in which their hormones were absolutely out of control.  
It was no secret to Satan that his older sons were spending the mating seasons together instead of producing offspring, which made him proud but angered him at the same time; the King of Demons was the only to know about this; and for the rest of Gehena, Lucifer was a book worm, just like Samael; of course they put a lot of work into appearing like that to the public as well.

Circumstances forced them to part from each other and the next time their paths crossed it was under different terms; no bad feelings or sadness between the two since there was no love invested into those seasons of mating, demons don't understand the concept of human love; it's an emotion they have to learn and such a thing is not always successful. However, they vowed to never speak of the aforementioned events again and go on about their life and goals until their paths crossed again, and that's how it went.

“You've always been perfect, brother” Mephisto said hotly while Lucifer's hands roamed his pale body which threatened to act on his own and just wildly pin the eldest over the table guided by raw lust. Black claws gliding over ghostly pale skin, leaving red traces behind, disappearing from sight once Lucifer's hand slid behind Mephisto, right after circling his waist, ascending up his back to the nape of his neck as the King of Light pushed his sibling against him and his lion like tail that had been quiet all of this time slithered against Mephisto's inner thigh, having the King of time bit his lower lip as he rubbed his face against Lucifer's, taking in his strong and delicious scent.  
The erections they both had gotten frotted together firmly only separated by the fabric of their clothes and each tiny movement was an absolute bliss, stealing weak moans of pleasure from the both of them while Mephisto allowed his jacket and shirt that were unbuttoned and became a hindrance to slid off his body and fall on the edge of the chair behind him. He quickly pushed the chair away with his foot, and his hands explored Lucifer's head, massaging his scalp and lightly tracing random figures with his claws, the both of them kissed viciously in such a way that had them sneering at each other as bites and lip tugging became the norm.

Samael had started undoing Lucifer's uniform with special care to not to damage the expensive garment, taking care of the jacket and placing it aside, shirt followed, until the Light Seraphim was topless, with exception of his tie and medallion that hung from his neck.  
Mephisto showered his body with kisses, noticing the amount of marks left by the Ivs he was so often connected to, and worshiping each and every one. Lucifer's eyelids drooped, his hand petting Mephisto's head as the blond demon spread his legs, sitting on the edge of the table and admiring the way in which his brother began to travel down his body. The furry tail moved away, and took its place on top of the table, limp and immobile, while Mephisto worked on Lucifer's pants, unbuttoning and unzipping them, freeing the aching erection that gleamed with pre come.  
Samael's mouth watered, and taking a hold of the rock hard and reddened member his tongue swirled around the glans, tasting the salty pre come that leaked from it; his thumb massaging the slit. He looked up at his brother, grimacing with desire, and Lucifer cooed sweet pleasantries to coax his brother to pleasuring him further; cupping his cheek and softly guiding Mephisto against his cock, Lucifer exhaled hotly as it entered his brother's skilled mouth to the hilt.

“Holy...cow...” Amaimon thought to himself watching the scene unfold; in a moment like this he wished he could be either of his brothers. He had started to salivate Satan knows how long ago, lollipop long gone; staining his pants with the saliva that dripped from his half opened mouth. The King of Earth shifted his weight back and forth in his seat anxiously, attempting to control the raging impulse to just stand up and join their brothers in whichever way they preferred him to.  
The bulge under his pants ached and twitched, eager for attention, and Amaimon's face reddened and burned with arousal. He watched as his brother worked on Lucifer's length, the way his tongue explored and massaged it, twining around it deftly to take it back into Mephisto's mouth, who closed his eyes and moaned with utmost delight, barely withdrawing Lucifer's member as he hollowed his cheeks and worked it like his life depended on it.  
The Morning Star seemed to have forgotten about his presence, and Samael was too busy pleasing the eldest to even care about him; Amaimon considered that it wouldn't be too bad if he at least took care of himself, it was not like he could hold it any longer if they didn't plan to invite him to their little tango.


	9. Merrier the more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't quite like how this is written but this is as good as its getting, sadly I can't seem to click with my muses tonight ahah, but I wanted to update before bed.  
> Don't forget to comment ♥
> 
> Thanks for reading!

So he did; undoing his belt buckle and unzipping his pants, Amaimon watched his member throb and leak once it was freed; he took his arm warmer off to not to bruise his skin with the fabric of it, letting it fall to the floor next to him, and squeezed his dick, immediately moaning at the wave of pleasure that spread through his body from the pit of his stomach.  
His whole being shook with ecstasy, and he watched his brothers with sinful lust, mouth gaped, brows furrowed, his hand working effortlessly on his anatomy, stealing moan after moan from him.  
“So good, yes so good...hn..ahh...” He moaned to himself with a drool soaked mouth, watching how Mephisto released Lucifer's member from his own mouth, still connected to the stiff member by a thick thread of fluids mixed drool, rising to kiss him, tongues slithering and coiling nastily, sharing the taste of the elder demon with himself.  
Lucifer's hands surrounded Mephisto's body and slid down his rear, the younger King thrust forward rubbing firmly against Lucifer in a sign of approval and encouragement causing the blond demon to slid said hands under Samael's clothes with obvious intentions.

The King of Earth cried out a moan when Mephisto threw his head backwards, moaning as well and sitting down on his sibling's fingers that were obviously inside him now. How many? Amaimon had no idea, but he could easily see how they wriggled under Samael's pants. The purple haired demon began to shamelessly rut against them, clinging to Lucifer's torso, hips describing circles, going back and forth, trying to get as much pleasure from those slender fingers as possible; the huge bulge in his pants brushing against the pre come stain in the white fabric of them.

“Brother... oh brother...~” Mephisto sobbed pleasurably, almost begging for more, his face completely reddened, brows furrowed, eyes threatening to spill tears as Lucifer's claws scratched his insides and his fingers filled and stretched him open, adding to the delightful burning friction. The Light Seraphim stared at the demon that was literally coming undone on him with almost an unamused look, but this was not at all true; the shine in his eyes was everything but innocent, and he turned his face to look at Amaimon that was jacking off wildly; his hand soaked with pre come that slicked all of his length, his other hand rutting and tugging his tail.  
The young demon was bent forward, red from pleasure to the tip of his ears, drooling all over himself and lost in the most absolute bliss, lips curled in an expression of thorough delight, white fangs gleaming, tongue arched inside his mouth, eyes closed, stained with tears. Panting, he half opened his eyes to keep watching and fuel his arousal, the blurry picture in front of him becoming gradually clear, Lucifer was looking at him; shit, damn, he didn't care, in fact that turned him on even more and Amaimon reclined back on his chair, putting it on a show for the eldest, showing him just how much he wanted it, how much he needed it. The King of Earth was literally feeling like a slut, the idea of getting fucked by his oldest brother again making him go insane with desire, “Please!! Brother!” His throat exclaimed desperately, and Amaimon pathetically begged to Lucifer with the look in his tear filled blue eyes.  
Mephisto looked at Amaimon when he heard such a desperate plea, sucking in his breath when he took in the display his younger brother was gifting them with. Mephisto's lips curled into a grin, although the rest of his face showed nothing but ecstasy “Otouto...” Samael whispered filthily, licking his lips at the same time he nuzzled Lucifer's neck and lapped at it with thirst.

Samael's hands found the erect pink buds in Lucifer's chest, those nipples that looked like delicate little buttons in a pale piece of silken accouterments stung deliciously when the King of Time twisted them and sank them back in Lucifer's chest with his black claws; forcing the King of Light to let out a moan that was music for everyone's ears. Lucifer's voice was soft and calm, yet sensual and provoking in nature, alluring and warm; Amaimon purred in response, biting his lip at the sound, the grip he had on his cock tightening so deliciously that he couldn't help but get wetter; pre come leaking from the tip of his member, dripping down his closed grip slowly.

Lucifer's pale face turned into a light shade of red and he gasped at Mephisto's deft foreplay; the younger demon pinched, twisted, scratched the blond demon's nipples at the same time he purred and looked up to enjoy the beautiful display of expressions the stoic King of Light was gifting him with.  
This went on for a couple of minutes until one of Mephisto's hand strayed away from the toned chest, and got a hold of the furry lion like tail that rested on top of the cold marble surface, starting to fret and toy with it; causing Lucifer to shiver immediately with rapture. He bent over, to explore Mephisto's earlobe with his slick tongue, working on getting rid of the undesirable King of Time's pants; taking no time to undo the button and zip, pulling them down.

Samael smirked at how impatient his collected sibling was getting, feeling the palm of Lucifer's soft hand under his member. The Light Seraphim softly massaged Mephisto's length, making sure to push the foreskin up and down firmly, enjoying the way in which Samael panted and thrust his hips slowly in his hand, enjoying every second of Lucifer's touching, the wet feeling of the skin sliding up and down his soaked shaft filling him with delight.  
Drowsy with arousal Mephisto kissed Lucifer as he gently took his hand away from his member, only to turn around and present his back to the elder that remained sitting on the border of the table.  
Warm hands slid down Samael's sides and gave his hips a soft massage. Mephisto swayed his body sensually and enticingly at Lucifer, tail lifted invitingly, eyes half closed, clouded with desire, looking back over his shoulder, stealing a glance from Amaimon who was running his clawed finger up and down the underside of his raging erection.

“Join us” Lucifer said imposingly, glancing over Amaimon who had been waiting for this for what seemed like hours, and rose up, discarding his pants and boots along the way, as well as the rest of his clothes, scattering them on his way to the two of his older siblings.  
Lucifer Welcomed him to his side with an extended hand, and the King of Earth happily walked into the older's embrace, feeling and loving the possessive grope Lucifer gave to his buttock, bringing him closer against the both of their hot bodies.  
Amaimon moaned softly, closing his eyes and rubbing against the excited demons next to him, tail swaying from side to slide in a slow motion, tip occasionally flicking. He ran his hands all over Lucifer's chest and what he was able to touch of his stomach, long sharp claws tracing the contour of the muscles painfully softly, delicately, careful to not to draw any blood.

Lucifer's grip on Amaimon's butt was firm enough to leave marks, but the King of Earth didn't care, in fact he loved it, and allowed himself to push back into it to show his brother how much he enjoyed being dominated like that.  
Mephisto moved his arm until it was able to get a hold of Amaimon, and slid his hand all the way down his back to the base of his tail, albeit a bit awkwardly since he was not facing the other but still scratching the section of his lower back where his skin turned into scales, provoking a hot moan from Amaimon, who arched his back and lifted his tail, cock throbbing and twitching, anxious for release.

“Do you have any more of those lollipops?” Lucifer asked; Amaimon tilted his head at such a strange question; why would Lucifer be asking for a lollipop in the middle of....

“Y-yeah, I have more in my pockets” Amaimon replied, regardless, looking up at the demon who seemed to be scheming something. Whatever this was, Amaimon hoped it was fun.

“Go get one, but don't eat it” The King of Light instructed Amaimon, releasing the grip on his butt and watching as the other trotted to his jacket, crouching next to it to find the lollipops in his pockets and pick a cherry flavored one that he brought to Lucifer, handing it to the blond demon.  
Lucifer rejected it, and told Amaimon to unwrap it instead; he did, and then attentively waited for further instructions.

“Suck it” Lucifer said, signaling with his chin, and Amaimon promptly obeyed, sensually playing with the lollipop in his mouth, running his tongue around it, and sliding it inside as far as it'd go, pointy tongue hanging out. Feeling bold, the green haired demon teased further, brushing the wet sticky candy against his nipples, toying with them as he blushed and bit his lips at how depraved he felt.

Lucifer observed, and smirked lightly, his sultry tone filled with filth “Come here now”, he said, and Amaimon walked towards him again; Lucifer grabbed him by the hips, and turned his body around on his heels to face Mephisto's back; Amaimon loomed over his brother's frame, grabbing him by the hips instinctively as his mouth traced what Amaimon was able to reach from his spine. Samael moaned wantonly at the delicious feeling of Amaimon's dick pressed against his ass, but when he began to grind against his brother Lucifer stopped him, the King of Light had another idea in mind.


	10. Demon's dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, and it goes on! Gotta make it worth all the plot wait! I have a couple more ideas for this, and I hope you're enjoying it, or is it too much debauchery? Seriously I was thinking maybe it's way too much smut Ó.o Idk what made me think that, however, I hope it's not the case.  
> By the way this chapter contains rimming, I hope no one is disgusted by that.  
> Please don't forget to comment, thats what get's me going ♥  
> See you in the next update!
> 
> *posts chapter at 6:45am*

The Light Seraphim's hand took a hold of Amaimon's hand, the one the green haired demon was using to hold the cherry lollipop; and with ease, Lucifer guided it towards Mephisto's eager entrance, the latter arched his back at the feeling of the wet hard candy pressing against.

“Oh dear, so depraved!~” the King of Time purred filthily putting his tail aside to invite further depravity, as Lucifer moved Amaimon's hand in circles, forcing the sticky candy to rub against the sphincter. Mephisto bemusedly rocked his hips back and forth against it, enjoying the strange tact of the lollipop. For some reason Amaimon had never done this to him before, although they had included food in their plays in the past.

“Mhf..gh..” Amaimon muttered, blushing furiously until he felt the burn in his face at what his oldest brother was having him do to Samael. The King of Earth looked down and away bashfully, panting, his dick hidden between Samael's thighs, rubbing against them so slightly that it even tickled.

“There it goes~” Mephisto said, turning his head above his shoulder to catch a glimpse of his siblings once he felt the candy enter him, a toothy grin all over his face. Amaimon's legs shook, he couldn't believe the depravity of this, and to make it worse, it was Lucifer himself who was making him do it.  
Thrusting his brother's hand back and forth to masturbate Mephisto with the lollipop, Lucifer leaned on top of Amaimon taking in the young king's scent. He wasn't a fan of bathing, but Mephisto forced him to daily, to his disgust; however, the King of Light approved of the youngster's minty smell, sliding his tongue behind Amaimon's ear, having the tip tickle his earlobe from behind.  
The green haired demon exhaled, feeling himself salivate, cock throbbing deliciously between his brother's thighs while the blond demon used his hand as it was his own; Amaimon lifted his tail, placing it against Lucifer's chest. The cold scaly appendage wriggled about, and Lucifer placed his free hand atop, sliding it up and down the extension of his brother's spine; this enough to make him promptly offer his rear to the eldest with unabashed neediness. Amaimon was quick to feel ashamed to offer himself to easily to the demon behind him, but the memories of their previous encounter lingered; the growls, the biting, the rutting; the feeling of defenselessness, oh how much he had loved it, and wanted more of it; arching his back further Amaimon pressed his ass against Lucifer's cock, feeling the hot member trapped between the both of them. His heart skipped a beat when the oldest reached for his mouth with his free hand and forced his fingers in; soaking them in the pool of saliva the other had gathered.  
It was so sticky, and nasty, and it was all over Lucifer's fingers, a thread of it hanging from Amaimon's mouth connecting it to the slender clawed fingers as they slid out; leaving the other panting with anticipation.  
When those fingers pressed in his entrance Amaimon moaned shamelessly, rocking his hips and begging pitifully. Mephisto shivered at the tone of voice in which his younger brother was moaning; completely unabashed and loving every second of this sinful act, relishing in the memories of what Lucifer had done to him. The very core of his stomach twitched with excitement, and Mephisto whispered Amaimon's name enticingly to encourage his younger sibling.

The clawed fingers stretched him and rubbed in all the right places, causing the other to gasp and moan hotly, using Mephisto's back to rest his hot face, tears of pleasure spilling from his blue eyes.  
Lucifer thrust in and out, enjoying how Amaimon's ass swallowed his fingers up to the knuckles without difficulty but despite that still felt tight around him. The other was so needy that the blond demon even felt as if he was sucking his fingers in, not wanting to let go of them.  
He inhaled sharply, biting his lower lip in an expression so unusual in him that even he wondered how it looked himself.

Amaimon was left panting against his brother's back when the fingers were withdrawn, and his wrist released, the candy long melted inside Samael's ass.  
He felt the hands on his hips and lowered his ears, brows furrowed with anticipation of what was to come; and his deadly sharp claws dug in Samael's skin when Lucifer pushed his cock in, shoving it to the hilt. His tail hung at the side as Lucifer brought his lithe body against his pelvis over and over again effortlessly, using Amaimon as his personal toy. The green haired demon salivated unable to do other than cry and moan at the waves of pleasure that erupted from the pit of his stomach with each movement as he was used in such a depraved way. His brother fit in just right, and moved even better; The King of Earth held onto Samael for support as his own legs threatened to give in from pleasure.  
It was then when he felt a heavy hand on his head, grabbing his hair and shoving his red face rudely between Samael's buttocks.

“Clean up the mess you've made, don't be rude” Lucifer said calmly, but commanding, bringing Amaimon flush against his pelvis with one hand as he fucked him harshly and the other buried his face in their brother's ass.

It was wet, and sticky, and tasted of cherry; Amaimon messily licked his brother's pucker, spreading his butt cheeks with his hands to get a better access to his entrance. Tongue sliding in and tasting the melted candy as Lucifer's thrusting did nothing but push Amaimon's face further against Mephisto's ass each time, almost making him tongue fuck his brother, a thing that of course neither of them were unhappy about.  
Mephisto pushed back against His brother's face, trying to get the feeling of his long and soft tongue all over and inside him, using one of his hands to play with his dick, feeling how hot and hard it felt in his palm.  
Mephisto squeezed it gently, pushing his foreskin back; a pearl of pre cum formed at the tip, spilling on the floor a few seconds after.

Having his face pulled away from Samael's ass Amaimon inhaled deeply, saliva stained mouth clashing with Lucifer's who pushed him into a wild kiss, fangs clashing together; Lucifer's tongue tasting the flavor in Amaimon's mouth as he kept his body as close to his own as possible, his member completely buried inside the green haired demon's ass.  
Amaimon could feel his brother's whole length pulsing inside him, filling him entirely; the cock throbbed so hard that Amaimon had to make absolutely no effort to actually feel how much Lucifer was enjoying his greedy ass. But before he could beg his brother to move again, to keep fucking him further, the King of Light pulled out, leaving Amaimon gasping at the sensation and almost grunting in disapproval.

He had already stretched out Mephisto, but out of depravity and unceremoniously, shoved 2 of his fingers inside his brother who gasped in surprise and delight at the sudden intrusion.

“Oh brother! So naughty! You could've warned me~” Mephisto teased swaying his hips provocatively, and Lucifer pulled out quickly, taking Amaimon's place behind Mephisto and prodding his entrance with his member that was previously inside the youngest of the three. The King of Time straightened up better to bring his back against Lucifer's abdomen and chest, and pushed his ass further against his brother's dick, feeling how it swiftly slid in, slick, lubed up and deliciously hard.  
Samael penetrated himself with Lucifer's cock with practiced ease and started moving his hips so his brother wouldn't have to do it; Amaimon admired the extremely sensual way in which Samael's hips snapped against Lucifer with shameless desire; the demon deftly found his own sweet spot and had his brother's cock hit it at his own rhythm over and over again, his mouth was open with grin of delight showing all of his teeth, that let out sharp gasps of bliss, eyes closed, ears flattened; Samael almost danced on Lucifer's lap when the latter walked backwards to the table, reclining on it to better enjoy the way in which his brother pleasured himself and him.

“Otouto...~” Mephisto seductively glanced towards Amaimon with tear filled eyes and that sickening grin of ecstasy of his; the younger demon walked towards his brother who embraced him and brought him against his chest for a kiss as his body swayed incessantly.  
The purple haired demon tasted the traces of cherry candy in his brother's mouth, chuckling bemusedly at the realization; a blush crept back to Amaimon's cheeks when he realized what his brother was laughing at, and then he panted feeling depraved, half opening his eyes to meet his brothers, thick drool spilling from their mouths in the kiss.

“A-Aniue...” The King of Earth gasped excitedly and almost out of breath, a clawed hand reaching for Mephisto's thigh, moving seductively along it as if asking for permission. Mephisto purred, breaking the kiss and emphasizing his movements for Lucifer; feeling how his younger brother closed the space between their bodies, now completely flush chest to chest with Mephisto.


	11. THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To delete later

Guys I'm sorry I haven't updated, something came up irl and I had to divert all of my attention to it.  
Next chapter will be up soon, I'm sorry D':  
I'm updating with this because it makes me feel sad to think that you think I've dropped this when it's not the case >___


	12. Guilty pleasures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WOW, I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS IS DONE.  
> So, guys I'm REALLY sorry I dropped this for so long agh! First of all, I thought I'd ruin it, I felt my narrative style sucked and it was so inconsistent. Also real life got suddenly so busy and whenever I tried to finish this I couldn't really muse any of the characters. It was a pain. But so many of you reached out to me through my art tumblr (seriously) that I couldn't keep delaying this.  
> I don't know if this is even good, but I really made an effort to finish it.  
> My goal with this fic was to make something detailed, since there are so many fics so good that when you read them you're left wishing they had a sequel or were longer!  
> I don't consider myself half that good but I got so many nice messages from you all...
> 
> Expect some art later, I'm busy with other projects now; and in response to some people: Yes you can make your fanart of my fanfictions. Post a link to it when you comment!
> 
> PS- I might do some Magi the Labyrinth of magic fanfiction. So if any of you is into it...
> 
> PLEASE comment, did you like the whole series? Did you read this only? DidYouWantToKillMeForAbandoningYouAll? Let me know!

For Satan's sake; that display was driving him bonkers. Samael's cock jumped on his pre come stained stomach with each thrust of Lucifer; and from his position Amaimon could see the way in which his oldest brother's dick entered Mephisto with incredible expertise. It would be a mistake to jump in the party and fuck a demon whose hierarchy was far greather than his, wouldn't it? Amaimon was burning his brains a little bit for the sake of his physical integrity; but he was forgiven; the lion like tail the leader of the Illuminati bore entwined around Amaimon's leg, coaxing him closer, and ordering him in a way he immediately understood.

It was easy for him to catch the hint; in moments like these instincts take over, no matter how rational you are; as if it wasn't clear enough, having such a picture in front/under him. Amaimon hovered over his brothers; the musky smell of sex enveloping completely.  
His nostrils flared at it and his mouth watered automatically, as if he had been conditioned to react that way; Amaimon promptly moved atop and tried to find a comfortable position in the picture.

It was the way in which Samael looked at him from below; glossy eyes, tears spilling, undone hair, deep red flushing face and the agitated way in which he breathed, when Lucifer stopped his fucking for the King of Earth to get a slice of the cake, that finished doing it for Amaimon.

“Take, it, aniue” the youngest said dominantly and darkly as he felt a strange beastly impulse dominate him for the first time in only God knows how long, his soaked rock hard member pushed into Mephisto's ass, trying to find space as it intruded and glid against Lucifer's.

Blue piercing eyes didn't look aside not even for a momment delighted to the core by every tiny bit of suffering they could pick form Samael's face as it contorted in agonic pain (and pleasure) feeling the raw burn in his spincther from having it so excessively full.  
The three of them felt a special feeling of morbosity due to the wet sounds that could be picked up in the silence of the room as Amaimon pushed in as far as he would go inside Mephisto's lubed and warm ass.  
A cry erupted from the King of Time's throat; his eyes shutting close, fangs glistening in an expression of absolute pain; the eldest paid little to no concern to his younger brother's display of physical pain, taking a hold of Mephisto's legs from behind the knees and forcing him to spread them open further, hoping this would grant Amaimon more space to fit in, and making Samael feel absolutely helpless and at the mercy of whatever they wanted to do to him.  
Said thought drove him wild; it was not usual for the second in hierarchy to feel vulnerable, and the realization of his guilty pleasure alone caused his member to throb and leak as his younger brother placed a leg on top of the table for leverage, supporting the rest of his weight on Mephisto's legs to allow himself to start fucking him right there.

“Ufh...” Amaimon arched his back and felt the demential tightness inside his brother and how his cock slid flush against Lucifer's; it couldnt possibly get more sinful than this, right? The green haired demon pushed in as far as he'd go and sensing that he was already done penetrating Samael who was panting for all that it was worth Lucifer began moving, setting the tempo for Amaimon to follow.

He started at a slow pace, his bright golden eyes searching for Amaimon's and making sure they were staring at each other as if reading the other's minds.  
The King of Earth thought he could handle it better, but as Lucifer increased the pace and Mephisto's sphincter clenched tighter in response, the youngest of the three was once more reduced to a mess of drool and moans, his face bright red, mouth hanging open as his ears drooped. Despite this the Demon King followed the blond's pace all the way; allowing the raw lust to take over his being; focusing on every tiny bit of sensation he could feel; how pleasure felt like daggers straight to his lower stomach and testicles, how his flesh rubbed against Lucifer's cock and Mephisto's insides; the wetness and the way in which it allowed them to double fuck their brother at the same time. At the realization Amaimon felt it would be incredibly embarrassing to look at Samael's face ever again. No matter how many times have they enganged in this kind of activity, undoubtely it had never been in a way in which Amaimon had been balls deep in including a third party; and if we take into consideration who this third party was, the whole situation became even more and more...unacceptable. But fuck, forget about rules, he could now put it on a show for his brothers and enjoy what they were putting out for each other.

Although Lucifer wasn't very expressive the way in which he kept his mouth open to pant and the incredibly dominant stare he kept giving Amaimon made him moan by thought alone. The scaly tail coiled and twisted in response to the burning arousal that was in control of Amaimon's vessel, and drool pooled in his mouth before he realized he'd have to swallow; a visible lump travelling down his throat, making Lucifer wish he could reach it and sink his fangs in the pale flesh, bruising and bleeding it out.

Flesh kept clashing together as the youngest bent forward trying to reach the blond General, his brother getting jostled back and forth beneath him, Samael's heart racing inside his chest like it was about to pop out of it; the purple haired demon was already at loss of his own voice; it was not like he could make too much noise literally crushed between the other two.  
Lucifer let go of one of Samael's legs to push Amaimon's head further from the back; forcing him to clash their lips together in a kiss that sent a chill down the younger's spine all the way down the tip of his tail that whipped the air hard enough to make noise. He could not reach his throat but he was going to devour him either way.  
Lucifer gasped in the kiss shoving his tongue inside Amaimon's mouth; he was quick to respond, opening his jaw as far as it would go and moaning in the kiss as the foreign tongue violated him. Pain followed when Lucifer bit down, pulling Amaimon's lips, fangs piercing the skin, the sensation making Amaimon's body jump, tears prickling at the corner of his eyes, finally spilling down.

Samael sensed it; it was the way in which Amaimon kicked the floor that told him he was already about to lose it.  
The youngest wasn't used to topping and the King of Time wouldn't put it easy for him. Mephisto's hips swayed and danced matching the tempo with expertice, feeling the heat pool in his sensitive flesh, and fluids leak from inside him ever since his siblings began to wreck him. He felt so guilty and out of place, loved every single second of it.

Sharp claws reached for Amaimon's tail, the movement had been so obvious that even Mephisto caught a replica of it. The clamp in the scaled appendage was so raw that the growl it got in response resonated against Samael's chest. Cum filled him as Amaimon broke his kiss to breathe and cry out; feeling the orgasm overwhelm him completely, he just wanted to scream, but he was unable to, his throath was closed shut; the green haired one's expression twisted as he had to recline back to milk himself inside his brother's ass, and Mephisto let out a sound similar to a sadistic laughter mixed with a cry as he watched him literally come undone.

It was too soon for Lucifer to finish yet; so he waited for Amaimon to be done, taking a dark delight in the way his features contorted and the incredibly amazing variety of expression his face pulled out. A gentle hand held his hips and caressed him as he furiously gasped for breath, taken aback by the brutal orgasm he had just gotten.

“Mhhr...” he heard the purr from Samael as he pulled out, completely drowzy, seeing himself forced to take a seat nearby, unable to even see straight. Fuck, that was quite the experience....

“We're not done” Mephisto gasped out after Amaimon managed to take a seat and stopped being his problem, his hand reaching for Lucifer's tail, fretting with it; earning him a soft growl back from his brother. Cum spilled and splashed as the Morning Star resumed his thrusting inside Samael's soaked ass; feeling Amaimon's come leak from inside it and all over his balls, dripping down between his buttocks. It felt dirty, nasty, and Lucifer would never admit it but he loved every second of it.

Picking himself up, Mephisto sat and straddled his brother's lap presenting his lithe yet well developed back to the Commander in Chief; cum forming sticky strands each time he lifted his ass from his brother's groin, only to sit back on, hips swirling, circling and pushing down at a frantic rhythm that he dominated like a mastered skill.

They both loved how disgusting this whole scene was, Samael stole a glance from Amaimon who was completely wasted still resting on the chair, thrown over the blinding white table staring at them with soaked eyes. “Come here” he commanded and the tired demon who seemed to have turned into some sex slave walked towards Mephisto without even answering; his expression was one of exhaustion, blank aside from that; deft fingers buried themselves in unkept green hair, shoving Amaimon's face between his legs, burying his cock up to the hilt in the youngest's mouth.

The King of Earth was literally too trashed to react but held to Mephisto's tighs weakly as the latter brought his head back and forth against his groin by the hair. A free hand reached for Amaimon's throat and strangled him; instantly forcing him to swallow on reflex, making him gag and choke on his older brother's cock. It was all planned, the movements Amaimon was doing in response to Mephisto's brutal grip were enough to get him to fill his mouth with semen; Samael's body stiffened as he came, chocking back a moan, he straddled Lucifer burying the eldest's cock inside him and brushing his G spot for as long as his orgasm lasted for while his entrance tightened around his brother's hilt.

The Morning Star allowed himself to orgasm when he felt his brother release; back arching, hands keeping Mephisto seated down; he gasped out loudly, baring his fangs for a moment, then bitting his lips hard enough to draw blood.  
The youngest fell on his knees, doing little to no effort to swallow the cum in his mouth, but letting it spill on himself instead; his throat burned horribly and throbed thanks to Samael's grip, and Amaimon rubbed it, coughing and attempting to swallow.  
The other two remained seated where they were, coming down from their orgasms and gradually recovering their normal bodily functions at a seemingly faster rate than the youngest.

It was time to get up; even more cum leaked from Mephisto as he slid his brother's dick out of him; tripping a bit on still wobbly legs, he supported himself on the table next to Lucifer who sat up and shook his head, placing a hand on his forehead; the King of Light was seeing white still.

There was no conversation for a while; Mephisto then did his usual thing and summoned supplies to clean up the mess that he was. Handing some tissues to Amaimon who had just gotten up from the floor and began to whipe the cum off his face and body carefully; a hand rubbing the notorious bruise that had formed around his throath.  
Mephisto cackled filtyhly, he was proud of that.

“It will suck to get rid of you, brother” Samael looked at Lucifer with complicity. The blonde smirked. “It will, indeed.”


End file.
